


Summer, Do Not End

by faito_dayo



Series: Non- μ's AU [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, EliUmi - Freeform, F/F, THE E DG E, this is so emo lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faito_dayo/pseuds/faito_dayo
Summary: Eli is emo because Umi had to leave.





	Summer, Do Not End

Eli sighed, alone on the beach. The memories of the time she had spent here with her friends, in particular Umi, came back to her. The sun, blazing in the sky, was almost as bright and passionate as Eli's feelings had been. She continued to recall Umi's smile as that sigh lingered in the air.

 _Even after all this time, my heart still hurts…_ Eli thought. It had been almost two months since Umi had been forced to leave in order to further pursue her ideal education. Summer had ended, and along with it, Eli and Umi's love had as well.

“Farewell...” Eli had murmured, too quiet for anyone to hear, as she and the others had watched Umi board that plane. Of course, things weren't the same without Umi around, and it seemed as if everything only went downhill from there. After that fateful text Maki had sent Eli one night, Rin and Maki's relationship had also come to a heartbreaking end. In fact, the only two people who still seemed to be together were Kotori and Hanayo; Eli wasn't sure what had happened to Nozomi and Nico, and despite plenty of encouragement, Honoka and Tsubasa still hadn't officially entered a relationship.

A cloud passing over the fiery sun snapped Eli from her thoughts. She was brought back to her surroundings and a sudden realisation that she really was all alone here hit her. Eli removed her sandals from her feet and began to walk slowly down to the sea shore. Just as she reached it, the cloud covering the sun drifted away. The sun's rays reflecting off the ocean surface almost blinded Eli, and she had to shield her eyes against the whiteness. At that moment, she recalled a similar time from the past in which she and Umi had simultaneously been caught off-guard by the sheer brightness of the star.

 _Every day with you,_ Eli thought longingly, _was so fun, it was almost a miracle. When was it, exactly, that the autumn breeze began to blow its harsh, cold winds? When was it that our summer fun came to an end?_

If only Eli could see Umi one more time, maybe things would be different, and they could have the proper goodbye they hadn't been given the chance to have. The possibility that their relationship wouldn't last beyond that summer...neither Eli nor Umi had even entertained that thought.

 _I wish my love could reach you…_ Eli turned away from the sparkling cerulean sea. _If only I could see you one last time...I know I can't..._

Something unusual in the sand suddenly caught Eli's attention. It was blue and looked unlike any other sea shells on the sandy shore. She bent over to pick it up, and stood up holding a small bit of coral that probably wasn't supposed to be here. Perhaps a bad storm had damaged the reef, or a curious sea creature had left it to drift in the ocean after breaking it off. Either way, this particular type of blue coral was another symbol of Eli and Umi's short-lived relationship. _I promise I won't forget this, ever,_ Eli vowed. _I don't want to forget that blue coral reef where we first fell in love._

Although this coral was clearly important to her, Eli nevertheless drew back her arm and threw the bit of coral far into the sea. It was completely silent on the beach, but even so, Eli didn't hear the splash it made when it hit the water.

She knew she couldn't return to those exciting days. It hurt her to think that she would never again be able to wake with the knowledge that she would see Umi that day, and that they would talk and have fun together. During that hot summer season, all of the time Eli had spent awake was precious. She and Umi had both embraced that excitement as they had walked together along this very same beach, on and on. When summer had ended, their love had also disappeared.

 _I had believed – we both had – that our happiness would continue forever. So why did you have to go...and leave me behind?_ Eli knew that she shouldn't blame Umi, but she couldn't help it. Those painful memories were already far, far away, and it was frustrating that they were slowly morphing into a simple, beautiful dream. _Despite my love never changing, I guess our relationship was just a mirage that eventually faded. Is that all love is?_

Eli turned and began her slow, dreaded walk back down the beach. She knew in her heart that it would be far too painful for her to visit this beach again, even in the summer time. It was time for her to move on, no matter how painful it was, and find someone else. The cool water lapped at her ankles and a small gust of wind blew past, again reminding Eli that summer was long over. At that moment, for just a second, her thoughts flickered to her closest and oldest friend, and Eli was granted some relief.

_Yes...it's time to move on. I won't forget the heat from the sand and the sun, and I won't forget the sparkling water or the colour of your sunburnt skin. They'll become mere precious memories – I'm sure they will...But even so, these tears will never dry up._

Eli began to cry silently as she neared the end of the beach. It was time for her to say her final goodbyes to the sand and the sea. She faced the quiet beach one more time as various memories of her and Umi came to her once again.

_If only I could see you one more time...although I realise now that I can't. I wish my love could reach you, because I want to see you again! I know I can't, so I promise I won't forget that blue coral reef where we first fell in love. I don't want to forget it._

Alone on the beach, Eli sighed to herself. Although she was crying, she smiled at the thought of their relationship. _It was fun, wasn't it?_


End file.
